Secret Solace
by starlightscribe
Summary: Naruto is hiding someting and the team wants to know what.Rated for saftey
1. Chapter 1

"The Invasion" that's what they where calling it now. It had been a week since that day. They had lost many good shinobi and had nearly lost their leader, hell they could still lose him if they didn't hurry.

'Or if she refuses to help….No! I won't let her refuse; I'll make her come with us. I won't fail the old man. '

The young man's face hardened in determination. He would not fail. Jiji was hanging on in the hospital, he had not given up so neither would Naruto. Jiji was counting on them. They would succeed.

They found her, the woman that could help Jiji and would replace him as Hokage, (although Naruto was not to sure about that idea after she insulted Jiji and the Yondaime) in a small town but the snake had already been their and because of him they nearly failed and Naruto had nearly died.

But it wasn't all bad. The old lady had agreed to be Hokage and come help Jiji and Naruto had found something, someone, he had thought lost to him forever.

Tsunade had said he had almost died. She had been wrong, he had died and in those few moments he meet him, his hero, the man who condemned him and yet loved him more then any living being.

Naruto had not wanted to go back to the land of the living had begged and pleaded to be allowed to remain but "HE" had said it was not time to die yet. Naruto had cried that he did not want to be alone and "HE" had smiled and said that he would not be, that "He" would be there as he always had been but that now that Naruto had died Naruto would be able to see and touch him more easily.

"Why did this not happen before?" the young boy asked, after all he had crossed the threshold of death and came back so many times.

"You where not ready to see me yet."

"And now?"

"Now you are ready, ready to know me and ready to achieve your dream."

"Will you help me?"

"Yes"

They made it back to the village, Tsunade healed the Sandime and took her place as Hokage with Sarutobi as advisor.

When he was asked how he survived a jutsu that should have killed him he said that the death good had spoken to him.

"Shinigami said something about making a deal with the one who had called before."



This confused everyone but one blond haired blue eyed boy. But that boy would not enlighten them to the meaning of the Shinigami's words just yet.

Naruto and Jariaya went on a training trip for three years. Unknown to Jariaya their was a third traveler with them the whole time.

The return to Konoha went better then expected. From what Naruto could gather from overheard conversation, his actions during the Chunin exams had apparently changed some people's opinion of him. Not many but it was a start.

Not long after they got back his team had been assigned to retrieve Sasuke. Jariaya had intervened and He and Naruto had carried out the mission themselves. They had dragged the bastard back kicking and screaming but after "HE" had looked at the seal on Sasuke's neck and told Naruto how to lead Jariaya into a way to remove it. Once that was gone Sasuke was back to his old normal emo- bastard self. Not much of an improvement but less of a security risk.

And things went back to the way they had been before except that Naruto had another secret. One that would be reviled soon no matter if he was ready or not.


	2. Chapter2

"Where is that stupid boy, raged" Sakura

HN. Said Sasuke

Kakashi was all ready here so Naruto was really late.

"He must have slept in" said the copy nin. The again that everyone was thinking went unsaid

Just then Naruto came running.

"Sorry, sorry! I overslept."

His team looked at each other and Kakashi turned to his blonde student.

"Naruto, what have you been doing at night?""

"uh, nothing why."

"Well there has to be a reason you're not sleeping."

"Just tired I guess"

He team didn't believe him but they let it go and got on with training. Sakura not really trying and Kakashi only paying attention to Sasuke, as usual. But Naruto didn't care he went off on his own a practiced.

They were all the same. All of them, even Kakashi and Sakura and Sasuke. He had thought that they cared about him. He had thought they where different. He was wrong. Sakura hated him and called him names. Sasuke and Kakashi-sene ignored him. Hell, Sasuke had tried to kill him. Iruka, Baa-chan and Ero-senin where always busy. He felt so alone. But tonight he would have someone to talk to. He ran into the forest knowing where he was going by feeling and memory rather than sight. He entered the clearing and sighed it was almost time. He sat under a tree and waited. And just as the moon came from behind the clouds he came.

He was mist and moonlight but Naruto knew the man could be as solid as he was. "You came"



"Of course I did." Naruto ran to him and hugged him burying his face in the man's shirt and the tears ran down his face. Daddy.".

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"I missed you."

The man pushed him away a little so he could kneel down to eye level.

"No, that's not it, or not all of it. Come on son tell me."

"I've just been feeling more alone lately. I haven't really had any one to talk to."

The blonde man sighed. "I know you're lonely son, I wish I could do more for you. Hell I wish I could stay here with you. It's my entire fault."

"NO!" said Naruto "You did what you had to, to save the village. It's not your fault they're jerks."

The man laughed. "Ok, time for training"

They trained for hours until the moon was setting and the sun raising it was almost time for the man to leave.

"I have to go son, I'll see you next time. Train hard, you'll follow in my footsteps one day."

"No I do better, I wont just be the next Hokage, I'll be the greatest Kage anyone has ever seen."

"That's my boy."

He was gone

"Bye dad" whispered the younger blonde before turning to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Naruto made sure to show up on time, no one said anything and thing went as they had the day before. When training was over Naruto went to eat and found Iruka at the Raman stand.

"Hey Iruka-sensi! Yelled the blond happily.

"Hey Naruto…blink..blink..Naruto is something wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"You look tiered."

"Tiered?"

"Yes, has Kakashi been training you hard?"

"Kakashi-sensi?"

Now by this time Iruka was getting a little annoyed but Naruto of course didn't notice he just continued talking without really thinking, as usual.

"Not really, he trains Sasuke all the time and Saruka just goofs of so I train by myself."

Iruka quickly went from annoyed to angry. Naruto kept talking.

"It's ok though I get plenty of help later from"

Naruto finally realized he might have said too much and stopped

"Hee Hee, anyway I have some stuff to do, bye sensei.

And Naruto ran off completely forgetting about Raman and leaving behind a very angry and very curious and worried Iruka.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto silently berated himself for the near slip. As much as he liked Iruka he didn't think the chunin would believe him and in the off chance that he did, well…then what? '_I mean really'_ thought the blond _'what am I supposed to say. "Don't worry sensi, my team may be jerks and my jonin instructor is a lazy emo favoring ass but I don't matter 'cause my dad father, who just happens to be the greatest Hokage this ungreatful village has ever seen, trains me at night." Yaa that would go over well, I would either find myself in the hospitals mental ward or I would be responsible for sending Iruka there.' _No this was just another secret he had to keep. He was used to keeping secrets after all, the fox his skills that fact that he _knew_ who his parents where, keeping the fact that he was being trained by the ghost of his dead father shouldn't be a big deal right? I mean as long as no one caught him or got suspisous he should be ok right?

To bad he forgot to knock on wood. To bad he didn't realize he was being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka stared after his 'little brother' his mind going 100 miles a minutes.

'_Ok calm down Iruka, you're a shinobi, so think like one. What are the facts? A) Naruto shows up looking tired. B) Seems confused C) Said things he did not mean to. D) realized it and bolted out of here faster then I've ever seen him run. And most important E) Left _**uneaten**_ Raman._

_So, A) He is not sleeping or is training extra hard, B) Slightly odd behavior for this situation. C) Normal but disturbing considering _what_ he said. D) Again normal but slightly off in this situation. E) SO NOT NORMAL._

_Therefore A) Naruto is hiding something. B) Must find out what C) Must talk to Sandaime or Godaime. D) Must kill Kakashi for neglecting Naruto. E) Must make sure Naruto eats something._

And with a plan set in his mind he set out for the Hokage tower.

When he got to the Hokage's office he was surprised to see Sandaime sitting at the desk.

"Sir?"

The older man looked up.

"Oh Iruka, come in my boy come in. Tsunade is dealing with the council at the moment but I'm sure I can handle whatever it is that seems to be troubling you, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"No sir, thank you but I do have something on my mind."

"Oh?"

"Its Naruto sir, something is going on with him and I'm concerned."

"And what exactly is going on with Naruto-kun?"

"I'm not sure sir but this is what I know."

And Iruka proceeded to tell the Third of his short encounter with the boy.

"hmmm, Yes that dose sound rather wrong. But before we do anything let us see if we can find out just what _exactly_ is going on with our boy."

And the Elder Hokage led Iruka back into the scraying room where he kept his crystal ball.

They searched in the confines of the orb for a few minutes before locating the boy and young and old both men nearly had a heart attack at what they saw.

For there was Naruto training. But it was not the fumbled disorganized training they where used to seeing him engage in this was and intricate program that looked to be specifically designed for the boy.

But by who?



They watched as he went from stretches to a walk then jog then run around the field ten laps each.

A set up punches kicks and palm strikes against the training post 200 each, chakra control, push ups sit ups more chakra control and then they walked as he seem to go through the jutsu he knew, Shadow clone, replacement, transformation, and Rasengan. Then the surprise came, he started with wind jutsu

Great breakthrough and Wind blades, wind bullet and from what they could tell a wind shield. Then came water. Water bullet, water wall. Water whip, Next earth. Earth wall and mud bullet. Lightning was, Lighting Flash, Great shock and Lightning chain and finally fire consisted of phoenix flower and Grand Fireball.

'Where did he learn all that?"

After Justu was target practice and in that he hit center 93 of the time.

"Sandaime-sama?"

"Huh?"

"I think we are being doped."

The Sandaime nodded. "But why"

"That is what I intend to find out. But first I think I have a bone to pick with a certain Scarecrow."

"Hit him good once for me will you?"

"Gladly"

"And come back later, I want to see what else our little prankster has been up to."

Iruka nodded and left.

'_Now lets see, if I where a white haired perverted Idiot Jounin, where would I be? Oh right the memorial.'_

--Five Minutes later at the Stone--

Kakashi had been standing and staring at the stone as was his habit until he felt someone enter the clearing. Curious because most people knew he was here and wished to be left alone around this time of day he turned.

And came face to face with a very angry Umino Iruka.

"Yo." Eye Smile

**POW!**

And Kakashi was sent flying

**Twak!** A kick sent him back down

**CRACK! **And a knee to the face laid him out still conscious.

When his vision cleared of stars he looked up at the still scowling face.

"May I ask what that was for?"

The scowl deepened. "The first was for Naruto, the second _from _me and the last from the Third."

"Ah. Why?"

"Because you Hetake are a lazy good for nothing idiot and a poor excuse of a sensei, yours must be rolling in his grave."

No it was Kakashi's turn to scowl. "Hold on one dam minute. Where do you get off?"

"No! Where do you get off?! Favoritism, Neglect, Only training one well the others are left to their own devices? That will get people killed! Not to mention it goes against everything you claim to believe in. Teamwork, companionship, comrades before the mission?" You're nothing but a sorry hypocrite."

And without another word the chunin left.

'What was that all about?'

--Later that night--

Naruto looked around waiting and like before he came.

"Hey"

"Hey, What's up kiddo?"

"I almost goofed today."

"Huh?"

"Well, things went as usual with the team so when we where dismissed I went to lunch. I meet Iruka-sensei and he kind of noticed that I was tired and stuff so he asked if Kakashi was training me extra hard and well I answered without thinking, but I caught myself before I told him about you."

"You trust him don't you?"

"Well yah, of course but would he believe me. I man seriously 'Don't worry my Jounin instructor may be a hypocritical jerk but my dead father helps me with my training' I'd be visiting Ibiki faster then you can say Hashin"

"Point, Oh well, speaking of that technique, we are going to start your conditioning."



"Yosh! What's the damage tou-sama."

"Up the weights two levels and give me fifty laps."

--Meanwhile in the Tower--

Sasuke Sarutobi, the Professor, The God of Shinobi, and the Sandaime of Kohonagakure no soto, the most powerful village in the elemental countries, was having a heart attack.

Well not literally but it sure as hell felt like it.

And as for his Chunin companion well, he was as pale as a ghost.

For that is what they saw in the Hokage's crystal ball, the ghost of their deceased Yondaime talking and training the village pariah and what's more Naruto had called him father.

"Sir," squeaked, yes squeaked, the chunin.

"Huh?"

"Did you, did you know about- about Naruto and- and uhh"

"Uh uh"

--Back with the blond pair—

Naruto finished his laps and slightly winded looked to his father for guidance.

"100 push ups, then leg lifts, need to build more muscle."

The boy nodded.

"Hey dad? Puff pant "Why have you only been coming at night since we came back?"

"More people here."

"Oh"

"Wish sensei could just take you on full time, would be easier and I wouldn't want to kill my last student so much"

"Can't kill him pant Village needs him."

"Yah well, I'm not too happy with the village either. And just wait 'till the old man dies I got a bone to pick with him too."

--Hokage's Scraying room—

_Gulp 'I am in deep s--'_



"Sandaime sama"

The old man looks at the source of the voice.

"Should we confront them on this?"

"Not at this very moment, although I would like to know how this came about and just what those two are planning, we both know Naruto's love of pranks and I have a feeling Minato was never the person to anger."

"Where in trouble" stated Iruka.

"No, I and most of the village are in trouble, you my young friend seem to be safe for the moment. After all there is an old saying about kindness being rewarded"

"Tomorrow then?"

"Yes, after classes."

"And Godaime and Jariaya-sama?"

"Not yet."

"Very well goodnight Sandaime sama"

"Goodnight Iruka-kun"

And with that Iruka went home well the age Hokage continued to watch his successor and surrogate grandson.

'_It seems, you where more through in planning for the future then I thought my young friend, I just hope you and your son can forgive our foolishness'_

_**ANANANANAN**_

_**Ok sorry it took so long, really I just didn't know exactly how this was going to go and even now I don't know if I like it. So give me five GOOD reviews and I mean more then just "I like it" and a week and I am almost sure I can give you another chapter.**_

_**Wish me luck.**_

_**Scribe**_


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining the next morning which meant Kakashi would cancel training.

'Big deal'

"_Just because my idiot student doesn't want to get his book wet does not mean you get out of training."_

Naruto turned to find his father standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

The older blond faded out of sight well the younger answered the door.

"Neko-san" He addressed the ANBU

"The Sandaime wishes to have a word with you at his home."

"Oh, alright. Thank you."

A nod and she was gone.

"I wonder what he wants?"

"_Let's find out"_

"You're coming"

"_Yup"_

Naruto shrugged and grabbed his jacket before locking his door and heading to the Sarutuobi home.

When he arrived at the front door he knocked and it was answered by Asuma.

"Morning"

"Hey kid, here to see pop?"

"Neko-san said we wanted to talk."

"Well come in out of the rain then"

"Thanks, Hey ojii?"

"Hmm?"

"Got any new wind jutsu?"

"Nah, to busy changing diapers."

"Oh, well do you think you could help me with one later, I can't seem to make it work."

"Sure kid."

"Thanks"

Asuma lead Naruto into the Sandime's home office where Iruka and Ibiki where waiting with him.

"I swear I didn't do it! And it wasn't my idea either!" exclaimed the blond at the sight of the Interrogation master.

"Nice to see you to kid"

Iruka and Asuma chuckled at the boy.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, you're not in trouble. I just have a few questions"

"And you decided to invite _him?"_

"I'm just a curious person." Answered Ibiki.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Woof"

"_Ha, this guy is funny."_

'_Who asked you?'_

"_Do you want to run extra laps?"_

'_No sir'_

"Naruto?"

The boy was brought to attention by the Sandime's voice.

"What ya need jiji?"

"Come sit"

Naruto took the chair in front of the old man and looked from his face to the faces of Iruka, Ibiki and Asuma whom the old man had motioned to stay as well.

"Naruto-kun, you trust me don't you?"

"Of course"

"Then if I ask you something do you promise to be completely honest with me?"

'_Uh oh!!!'_

"_Oh boy, good luck son"_

"What's wrong jii-san?"

"Please answer the question"

"I…um"?

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that!"

"Then why? Why did you never tell me of the neglect at the academy, the shopkeeper's discrimination, Kakashi's favoritism? Why?"

'_Shit, what do I do? What do I do! What do I do?'_

"_There's only one thing you can do kiddo"_

'_WHAT??'_

"_Tell the truth"_

'_Fuck'_

"_That's five more laps later"_

'…_.'_

"Will you not answer me Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the man he considered a grandfather, the man's eyes where sad and had a pleading look to them.

*Sigh* "I just didn't want any more trouble jii-san and you had so many more important things to worry about"

"I would have done something, you had only to ask."

"You've done so much for me already"

*Sigh* "Well what is done is done and we have other things to worry about"

"The Akatsuki"

"Yes."

"What do we do?"

"Well, I have two people willing to train you in light of Kakashi's neglect and during said training you will be made to disappear."

"How?"

The retired Hokage dug in this desk for a moment and pulled out a scroll.

"_So that's where it was."_

'_What?"_

"Do you know what this is Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head.

"This is the last will of the Yondaime" Sarutobi extended it to Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the scroll but did nothing.

"Blood seal, open it"

He did as told.

Ignoring the letter since his was standing right next to him even if only he could see him he looked at the storage seals and began to release them.

Keys

A three pronged Kunai

A sealed envelope

Scrolls for Jutsu his father created

And a set of throwing knives with arm sheaths.

"The keys are to the Namikaze home, it is secluded as it is and No one goes there mostly out of respect or something. You will stay within the grounds for the next month as you learn what Ibiki and Genma have to teach you."

"Genma"

"The Proctor from the third part of your first Chunin exam."

"Oh"

"What about nin and Tai jutsu? And my Genjutsu is really bad."

"I will arrange for Gai and Asuma to have time to help you if neither objects."

Asuma nodded. "I can talk to Kurinai about genjutsu for you too." He offered.

"I will also come by from time to time as will Iruka, he can help you with trapping and tracking, he is very good at those things." Said Sandaime.

"No kidding"

Everyone laughed.

"Dose Baa-chan and Ero-Sanin know about this."

"Not yet. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okaaay???"

"How long have you known about your parents?"

Naruto's eyes nearly shot out of his head.

"_Busted! Run kid."_

"Now don't look at me like that. You expected us not to worry when you left _uneaten_ ramen and ran away faster then Jariaya fleeing and angry Tsunade?"

"Stupid crystal ball"

"Namikaze- Uzumaki Naruto, Answer the question."

Naruto started at the use of his true name and stared at the stern face of the normally kind old man.

'_He knows'_

"_So it would seem"_

'_Should I'_

"_Yes"_

"Since the first trips with Jariaya." Naruto did not look anyone in the eye

"How?"

"I died"

Iruka stiffened and looked as if he where about to say something.

"And he came to you" Sandaime smiled

"Yes"

"Is he here now?"

In answer the Yondaime made himself viable to everyone.

Asuma and Ibiki blinked.

"The weirdest shit happens to this kid." Said Ibiki.

Asuma nodded

"Minato-sama" addressed the Sandaime.

"Old Man" Minato's voice was cold.

"You are upset."

"No shit."

"Tou-san" Naruto reprimanded his father.

"Why are you here?" Sandaime asked.

"To help him"

"How did this come about?"

Naruto and Minato exchanged looks. There where things they could not tell.

So instead Naruto told about the fight with Orochimaru, dying and meeting his father and what they had done since then.

"Well, your lucky my boy" said the aged former Hokage. "Many come close to death especially in our line of work but things like _this_" and he nodded to Minato, "I have never heard of."

"I would have come sooner if I could" said the dead Hokage.

"Sooner?" questioned Iruka.

"That was not the first time he nearly died, but he just wasn't ready to see me."

Now four pairs of eyes hardened and focused on the blond boy before them.

"And exactly how many times have you nearly died young man?" The Sandaime's voice was low and firm and told the boy that it would not be wise to try and avoid the question or lie.

"Nice going tou-san"

"Naruto!" Yelled Iruka.

Naruto looked from one face to the next. '_Shit'_

He knew they had him, and if he lied his father would know and tell them.

He mumbled the answer.

"What was that?" Iruka growled"

"36"

"**36!" **exclaimed Iruka and the former Hokage.

After receiving a prod in the ribs Naruto added, "Before making genin."

"And after?" asked Asuma

"5"

"Son of a bitch"

"Iruka-sensei !!!"

"Alright, let's calm down" said Asuma seeing that his father looked about ready to strangle something and the Chunin looked ready to spit nails instead of bad language. "We can't change what's happened the best we can do is prepare the kid for what is to come. He's got a group of super strong psychos on his tail and he needs us to help him survive it."

"Yes, you are right Musuko."

"Grrr" confirmed Iruka.

"Well, my boy we will inform Jariaya and Tsunade of the planned training and Iruka will take you everything you need later today. For now go and settle as much as you can into the house."

"Okay jiji."

And with that Naruto left.

Minato stayed

"Minato-sama?"

"I will continue to train my son."

"That is your right."

"You have a lot to answer for old man"

"Yes and when I die I will LET you kick my ass all 'round the Elemental Nations until then lets focus on helping him shell we?"

"Fine" And he left to be with his boy."

"Better not kick the bucket anytime soon pop."

"Indeed, I think my successor has an unpleasant number of unspeakable things planned for those he feels wronged his son."

"That lets out about five percent of the village population."

"Oh well, karma and all that. So who is telling Tsunade and Jariaya?"

The Sandaime was suddenly alone in the room.

"Cowards!"


End file.
